


Is There Somewhere?

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Is There Somewhere? by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere?

Michael's POV: " _You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room, flashing those eyes like highway signs._ "

Luke giggled "Come on Mikey, don't be a stiff!" he teased me trying, and failing, for the hundredth time to get me out of bed. He'd been pretty energized since dinner, and I had too, but I couldn't get up. I was too busy goggling at him. I didn't quite know why yet.

" _Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder. I just wanna feel your lips against my skin._ "

Luke jumped onto the bed cuddling into me from behind me and sighing. "I'm Michael," he said hoarse with his voice low and taunting, "I like to stay in bed all day and be grumpy." I rolled my eye, but relished in the feeling of his large palm pressed to my shoulder. That is until he was shaking me.  
He scoffed when I didn't get up "Fine," he said rolling away from me and out of bed, "I'll go hang out with Calum and Ashton." I grabbed his wrist quicker than I could think about it and pulled him back to me. "I don't wanna be alone." I said just trying to find and excuse for him not to leave.  
I was fine with being alone, I just wanted to be alone with Luke.

Luke's POV: " _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life._ "

I look back at Michael. He was pleading me through expression to get me to stay, and I melted completely. He wanted me to stay? But he was being so distant, only looking at me when I wanted to get my mind off of the crazy day we'd had. I wanted to have fun, but he wanted to lay in bed, and be a butt.  
"Please..." he dragged out whilst tugging me back to him. I sighed letting him pull me in to cuddle into my chest.

" _You told me this is right where it begins. But your lips hang heavy underneath me. And I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me._ "

I sigh pretending this is the last place I want to be, but it's the only place in the world that I can feel safe. Even mum's arms couldn't compare to Michael's. It was hard not to just press him into the mattress right now and kiss him so hard that it would leave his lips even redder and even more swollen. He was beautiful.  
"What are you thinking about?" Michael whispers, and I notice he's been watching me. I want to tell him, I do.

" _I’m trying not to let it show, that I don’t want to let this go. Is there somewhere you can meet me?_ "

"I don't know," I mumble instead. He looks up at me, his dull hazel eyes reflecting my bright blue. We were so close. I just wanted to touch him. We were already touching, so the thought of _more_ was frightening. "I was about to say I miss you...but I've seen you all day." Mike mumbles.  
I smile "Maybe you just miss the one-on-one time with me...I miss you too." He grins burying his face into my neck. He's so cute. "Luke..." Michael asks his breathing shaky and shoulders tensing up. "Yeah..." I whisper becoming nervous because, Michael is hardly ever nervous around me, not like this.  
His hand wraps around my upper arm tightly and he looks up, his face so close to mine.  
" _Lukey_..." he whispers licking his lips. I feel something ignite like a flame in the pit of my stomach that could set me off at any moment. His breath smelt of the gum he chewed after having that pizza we'd eaten for dinner-I just might explode.

" _Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings. And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._ "

His lips crash into mine and I'm so much in shock I freeze up unable to move, unable to do anything. I can't think of anything but Michael's lips, so _soft_ , _his lips are so soft_. And, _oh_. _My_. _God_. He didn't pull away, not even when my hands clamped onto his arms holding on for dear life. Wow, even his skin is so soft, but cold. I find my hands moving up and down across smooth skin, stroking Michael's cold arms. He moans softly and something like the muffled sound of my name falls from his lips.

" _You’re writing lines about me; romantic poetry. Your girl's got red in her cheeks, cause we’re something she can’t see._ "

My lips twitch into movement, and I'm kissing Michael back with a passion I hadn't known I was capable of. His fingers pressed to my skin and I just _wanted_. The only coherent thing I could think was _Michael_ and _touch me_ , _touch me_. See, that was the thing. He was touching me, but not in the way my body wanted him to; the way that I wanted him to. Deeper, hungrier. I wanted Michael Clifford, my best friend. And I wanted him more than anything else on the planet.

Michael's POV: " _And I try to refrain but you’re stuck in my brain. All I do is cry and complain, because 2nd’s not the same._ "

Luke's lips were so sweet. I couldn't believe I'd finally gotten the balls to kiss this gorgeous blonde frick. "Michael," he murmured , his hands fluttered from my waist to my chest, "Touch me." My brows stitch together "I am touching you..." I say pecking his lips and writing words into his back over his shirt. "No," he stammers. His face is flushed and his pupils dilated, " _touch_ me."  
I gawk at him, but only for a split second before I'm all over him; on top of him kissing down his neck. ' _So, Luke Hemmings wanted me?_ ' was all I could think. It wasn't that this was a one-night thing, or some desperate hookup. He knew that didn't he? "Luke, I can't." I mumble quickly. His eyes are wide open then, and it's like he's terrified. "I-I'm sorry." he stammers going to push me away.  
I take his hands in mine. "No, _no_. This isn't about you, Luke. I-..." I sigh looking away from him with crimson cheeks, how do you explain to someone that you've fallen _completely_ in love with them? I didn't know.

" _I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight. I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._ "

I move closer to him and kiss his lips gingerly. I don't want this to be scary for him. I want to touch Luke in the way he asks, but I want it to mean something for both of us. "Luke, I...think I love you."

Luke's POV: " _You’re looking like you fell in love tonight._ "

Michael keeps his eyes closed, but I wish he would open them. I wish he could see the look on my face. I've never loved anyone more in one instant. "Look at me," I whisper to him. His eyes open, dull hazel. I melt, my body sinking into the sheets. "I love you, Mikey." I whisper. Michael doesn't smile, he doesn't even look at me. He just sinks down and into the mattress and cuddles into my side.  
I love you, I love you, I love him. "Mikey, I love you." I whisper hoping to hear him say it back. "How much?" he mumbles into my neck instead. The bastard is grinning! "More than there are dust particles in the air that I can't breathe without you." I whisper. His breath hitches in his throat a moment before he swats me "You're being a sap!" he grumbles. "Do you really love me?" I ask looking at him.  
He smiles tugging up my shirt to trace the skin of my waistline. He nods after a moment, and he looks at me. The most serious expression I've ever seen Michael wear, was on right now. "I swear, I love you."

" _Could we pretend that we’re in love?_ "


End file.
